Green lantern spider-man vs son goku
It was the third day in a row that new-york city had a heat wave. Spider-man was flying throught the city testing out his Green lantern ring He was flying at 3 times the speed of sound looking for crimes to stop. Suddenly his Spider-sense went off. Spider-man done a spin kick hitting Goku right in the cheek knocking him back a few feet. Spider-man looked at his opponent in confusion SPIDER-MAN: Who the hell are you and why did you attack me. GOKU: I'm Goku i came here because i sensed an extremely high power level. Would you like to fight me. SPIDER-MAN: Do i have a choice. GOKU: No now let's get started. Spider-man then done a shrugging stance saying. SPIDER-MAN: I guess i never will get a choice. Spider-man and Goku got into their battle stance their eyes locked together in an angered look HERE WE GOOOOO Goku and Spider-man flew towards one another and slammed their fists together causing a massive shock wave to form shattering all the windows in a mile block radius. The first super sayain tried to hit the web slinger in the face but he dodged it easily and retaliated the the punch with a kick. The kick knocked goku across the city at top speed he tried to stop but spider-man done an upper-cut straight at goku's chin making him fly hundreds of miles into the air. Goku looked to his right to see spider-man flying at him at full speed. Goku put his two fingers at his forehead staring right at spider-man. Spider-man tried to kick goku but he missed, spider-man looked all around him but he couldn't find him. Suddenly goku punched spider-man in the back causing him extreme pain,Goku trapped spider-man in a submission hold. Goku threw spider-man into the air jumped into the air he reeled his fist back. Suddenly a golden dragon head appeared on his fist it grew and grew the dragon head done a massive roar the roar was heard all over new york even the Avengers over at Wakanda Spider-man dodged the dragon fist and flied down to Goku's side and fired a green missile right at his face knocking him miles and miles away. Goku stopped at mid air his arms to his side in a particular stance. GOKU: This ends now! Suddenly his hair spiked up and turned blue same with his eyes turning the same color but lighter. The Ssj blue goku flew at Spider Man moving 5x the speed of light. Before spiderman could react goku done a massive amount of punches and kicks. Goku grabbed his opponent by his leg and threw him many miles away. Goku flew towards his opponent while doing this Goku put his hands in a cup shape screaming. GOKU: KAAA... MEEEE...HAAAAA...MEEEE...HAAAAA! Suddenly a blue beam came from Goku's hands this blue beam was shot straight at Peter Parker. Spider-man's ring lighted up and made a emerald sheild. The blue beam collided with the sheild causing a struggle to occur the blue and green light's were being shown like fire-works, Spider-man pushed forawrd at full power launching the beam straight at Goku creating a massive explosion knocking Goku straight into a desert. Goku smashed straight onto the ground making a massive crater. Spider-man while free falling accidentally landed straight onto Goku's head crushing it into tiny little pieces of his brain and skull killing him instantly. SPIDER-MAN: Sorry about that. Spider-man then flew away from the dead corpse of Goku to New York City because he was late to a dinner with Mary Jane Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Dragon Ball Z vs Marvel themed DBX Fights Category:The sayain jedi